


Между Бездной и Светом

by Tsuzima



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuzima/pseuds/Tsuzima
Summary: История о Пути к Свету сквозь Бездну
Relationships: Исидиан/Харверис





	Между Бездной и Светом

**Author's Note:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Five Finger Death Punch - Jekyll and Hyde

**Бомм!**  
Низкий, тревожный звук раскатился над ночным городом, где только недавно утихла привычная вечерняя суета.  
**Бомм!**  
Исидиан, только было задремавший после рабочего дня, проснулся ещё после первого удара колокола, не сразу сообразив, что его разбудило. Засвербевший в ушах вибрирующий звон почему-то прокатился по спине ворохом мурашек.  
**Бомм! Бомм! БОММ!..**  
Тревожный набат продолжал разноситься над Штормградом, возвещая о какой-то беде.  
_Похоже, об отдыхе на сегодня можно забыть._  
Жрец, уже поднявшийся с кровати, быстро оделся и спешно вышел на улицу. Низкий звон шёл откуда-то со стороны Собора Света. Эльф повёл плечами и поспешил к источнику звука. От домика, притулившегося где-то на окраине квартала дворфов, до центральной площади, где находился собор, его путь лежал через каналы и городское кладбище. Можно, конечно, было пройти и по крупным улицам, но там было слишком людно, поэтому рен'дорай предпочёл пройти более тихим и спокойным маршрутом.  
Исидиан свернул с мостовой на почти незаметную в темноте тропку, ведущую к мосткам, что служили ещё одним переходом через канал кроме виднеющегося вдалеке моста. Вода плескалась совсем близко, разбиваясь об опоры мостков и отражая худощавую фигуру спешащего целителя.  
**БОММ! БОММ!**  
Низкий голос колокола всё ещё разносился над разбуженным городом, гудевшим как растревоженный улей.  
До приближавшегося к центральной площади жреца донёсся запах гари.  
_Пожар?.._  
Нахмурившись, эльф ускорил шаг и, вынырнув с территории прилегающего к собору кладбища, наконец очутился на площади. Было крайне многолюдно — горожане, стражи, суетящиеся около входа и явно оттеснявшие праздную публику для того, чтобы дать кому-то пройти.  
Не надо даже было специально принюхиваться, чтобы почуять зловоние горелой плоти, смешанное с тяжёлым запахом крови.  
До ушей жреца доносились чужие разговоры, из которых он понял, что у ночных эльфов произошла какая-то крупная катастрофа, и теперь они отчаянно нуждались в помощи союзников. Гул голосов перекрывался плачем и стонами раненых калдорай.  
Протиснувшись между горожанами, Ис наткнулся на суровый приём стражи, что не пропускала любопытствующих ближе необходимого. Однако его пояснения, что он целитель и его помощь здесь будет нужна, удовлетворили стражей порядка, и мужчину пропустили в здание.  
Внутри уже хлопотали коллеги Исидиана, размещая многочисленных раненых в палатах лазарета, что был пристроен к самому собору. Брат Сарно, заметив рен'дорай, неодобрительно нахмурился — он всё ещё считал, что эльфам Бездны не место в Соборе Света. Ис, заметив это, ответил служителю Света равнодушным взглядом, — за те два года, что он здесь был, целитель отчаялся донести до коллеги мысль, что рен'дорай никак не навредят собору своим присутствием, и в итоге оставил это бесполезное занятие — пройдя к своей комнатке, где он мог оставить вещи и переодеться.  
Концентрация малоприятных больничных запахов внутри здания была весьма высока, но мужчина не обращал на них внимания — не впервой, да и работы выше головы, некогда отвлекаться. Раненых было довольно много. Что же, Свет побери, случилось у ночных эльфов и воргенов? Почему так много пострадавших?  
Из обрывков фраз, что можно было разобрать сквозь стоны, жрец наконец понимает, что произошло — и это заставляет его похолодеть: если банши не побоялась сжечь Тельдрассил, то о хрупком мире, ненадолго воцарившемся между двумя фракциями, можно забыть. Такой удар не стерпит никто.  
Спустя продолжительное время Исидиан замечает, что вокруг трудящегося наравне с другими лекарями в дальнем углу комнаты калдорай начинает интенсивно клубиться.. тьма?  
_Жрец Тьмы? Интересно.._  
Рен'дорай дёрнул ухом, ненадолго отвлекшись от исцеления и наблюдая за ночным эльфом, движения которого становились всё более дёрганными, а длинные уши были опущены, свидетельствуя о том, что их владелец упал духом. Намётанный взгляд целителя также отметил участившееся дыхание — его коллега явно нервничал.  
Развязка наступила после того, как, тяжело ступая и поддерживая друг друга, в храм зашла ещё одна группа раненых. Жрец Тьмы, вскинув на них голову, выдохнул и сжал кулаки. Тёмная магия полностью окутала его, сделав каким-то полупрозрачным. Калдорай, порывистым движением вскочив на ноги, стремительно выскочил из собора, сильно фоня отрицательными эмоциями. Ис поморщился и помассировал виски́ — хоть он и ставил ментальный блок на восприятие эмоций на работе, этот ночной эльф частично ухитрился его пробить, и отзвук отчаяния немного болезненно прокатился по восприятию рен'дорай.

— Кто это был вообще?.. — особо ни к кому не обращаясь пробормотал целитель, отведя взгляд от двери и вновь склонившись над раненым. Свет откликнулся на обращение жреца, и изящные ладони окутались мягким сиянием, перетекающим на ожоги. Трудившаяся рядом с ним озарённая дренейка, решившая, что он обратился к ней с этим вопросом, негромко, с мягким акцентом, пояснила:

— Этот эльф периодически загляа~дывает, чтобы памоо~чь. Ре~дко задерживается наа~долго. Быстро отчаивается в сва~их силах и уходи~т. Сегодня.. видимо, это усугубилось трагеди~ей его нароо~да. — Поймав несколько недоумённый взгляд коллеги, она пояснила: — Вы с ним не пересека~лись. Разные сме~ны.

— Я понял. Спасибо тебе за информацию, — кивнул рен'дорай, не отвлекаясь от прежнего дела.

Скрипнула дверь и по камню негромко цокнули копыта.

— Мне каа~жется, что ему нужна помощь целии~телей. Вырубился на у~лице, еле успел подхвати~ть, — раздалось с характерным дренейским акцентом. Исидиан, только закончивший обработку ран погруженного в искусственный сон воргена, устало распрямился, взглянув на говорившего.. и на его ношу.

— Третья комната справа по коридору, — тихо ответил он воину. — Я сейчас подойду.

_Не оставлять же этого странного жреца Тьмы без помощи..._

— Хоть в чувство приведу помощника нашего, — усмехнулся Исидиан в ответ на вопросительный взгляд дренейки. Губы паладина растянулись в понимающей улыбке:

— Ты праа~в. Даже отринувшие путь Све~та нуждаа~ются в его пома~щи.

Мысленно закатив глаза от этого пафоса, коим изобиловала речь выкованных Светом — как они себя именовали — дренеев, жрец направился к своей комнате. Столкнувшись в коридоре с воином, он получил по-военному короткий отчёт, что калдорай в комнате. Обменявшись кивками, мужчины двинулись каждый в своём направлении.  
Рен'дорай зашёл к себе в комнату и, закрыв дверь, посмотрел на коллегу. Сейчас тьма колыхалась вокруг калдорай едва уловимой глазу дымкой, если не всматриваться — и не заметишь.  
Подойдя к столу, Ис отщипнул кусочек ваты и смочил его в нашатырном спирте, после чего без лишних церемоний сунул под нос ночному эльфу. Три вдоха спустя тот закашлялся и распахнул глаза, одновременно с этим отпихнув от лица руку целителя с ваткой.

— Где я?

— Очнулся. Хвала Свету, — усмехнулся Исидиан, после чего выверенными быстрыми, скупыми движениями ощупал горе-помощника.

— Эй, руки убрал от меня! — сердито дёрнулся тот.

— Что ты за перформанс тут такой учинил? — рен'дорай был вынужден чуть отшатнуться, чтобы избежать столкновения с резко севшим жрецом Тьмы.

— Иди к чёрту, святоша! Тебя это никак не касается! — окрысился в ответ тот.

— Всё, происходящее в лазарете — касается, — жёстко возразил целитель. — Если хочешь помогать — делай это без последствий, которые могут плохо для тебя и окружающих закончиться..

— Ах, ну да, я же забыл, что только такие как вы знают, как правильно следует помогать, — ядовито проронил ночной эльф, сверкнув взглядом фиолетовых глаз. — Вот и иди помогай тем, кому эта помощь нужна! Мне и без неё неплохо.

Вставший с кровати калдорай, возвышавшийся над целителем примерно на полголовы, смерил его недовольным взглядом, после чего, слегка пошатнувшись, вышел из комнаты и направился прочь к выходу.

— Эй, погоди, — окликнул его высунувшийся из комнаты рен'дорай, но жрец Тьмы то ли не услышал негромкий оклик, то ли проигнорировал его, стремительно скрывшись из виду. — Вот же ж упрямец…

Покачав головой, Исидиан закрыл за собой дверь в комнату и направился в главный зал — его помощь была нужна ещё слишком многим.

_< три дня спустя, где-то на улицах Старого района Штормграда, вечер>_

Ещё гудело на улицах негодование из-за трагедии ночных эльфов — тут уже даже простым обывателям было очевидно, что начался очередной виток противостояния Орды и Альянса.  
Исидиан, возвращавшийся домой от смотрительницы стойл, к которой заглядывал по её просьбе, привычно пересекал район беззвучным, быстрым шагом, погрузившись в мысли о непосредственной работе. Сейчас в лазарете оставались только самые "тяжёлые" раненые, поэтому можно было вздохнуть с некоторым облегчением — до возобновления прямых боестолкновений с Ордой. После того, как вчера он немного не рассчитал сил и вырубился, едва добравшись до своей комнаты в храме, его принудительно выставили отдохнуть и восстановиться на пару дней.  
Задумавшийся рен'дорай не услышал шагов сбоку из какого-то переулочка, а в следующий момент его кто-то сильно толкнул, чуть не сбив с ног и тут же свалившись на мостовую.

— Эй, осторожнее! — раздражённо прошипел Ис, но реакции не последовало, да и упавший не торопился вставать. Встревоженно пряднув ушами, рен'дорай наклонился над телом и с некоторым усилием — чёртов незнакомец был довольно тяжёлым — перевернул его.

 _Ба, знакомые всё эльфы..._  
Чуть оттащив калдорай в сторону, к стене, и облокотив на оную, Исидиан присел рядом на корточки и хлёстко похлопал его по щекам. Ночной эльф пришёл в себя не сразу, и за это время рен'дорай заметил свежие ссадины и синяки на его шее и лице. Вдобавок ко всему явственно ощущался запах дешёвого алкоголя.

— Мистер "мне-и-без-твоей-помощи-неплохо", — проворчал целитель, коснувшись мягко озарившейся Светом рукой до ссадин.

В этот момент жрец Тьмы пришёл в себя. Чужой руке возле своего лица он явно не обрадовался и резко дёрнулся, чуть не приложившись затылком о стену, а уж когда увидел обладателя...

— Опять ты! Я уже говорил — не смей меня трогать! — прошипел мужчина, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги.

— У тебя всегда такие оригинальные методы благодарности, а? — вполголоса хмыкнул Исидиан, выпрямившись и глядя на своего собеседника снизу вверх.

— Я уже сказал, что мне не нужна твоя помощь, отвали от меня, — калдорай сердито взглянул на жреца и раздражённо опустил уши, после чего развернулся и, чуть не упав, опёрся рукой о стену, но, быстро выправившись, насколько мог стремительно пошёл прочь по улице. Ис проводил его взглядом и покачал головой — состояние коллеги его чем-то настораживало. Он ощущал.. _сильный страх.. отдающий безумием?_

 _Кто же ты и чего ты боишься?.._  
Целитель, сделав себе заметку узнать об этом калдорай больше информации, направился к дому — вечерело, и он не хотел оставаться на улице ночью.


End file.
